Untouchable is Unloveable
by Zirrela
Summary: Kelsey grew up with Pete Wentz as her childhood best friend before she left with her boyfriend. Now she's back and so he from touring. What will happen? Rated M for language and strong sexual references.
1. Chapter 1: We're Going Down Swinging

_My new story ^___^. I was listening to one of my favourite bands, Fall Out Boy, and thought I'd write a story about Pete Wentz. Okay. Kelsey and Pete were childhood best friends. The story is pretty easy to pick up so enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**[Chapter One : Were Goin Down Swinging]**

"No... no... this is so not happening..." Kelsey said as she retreated out of the room she once had called her own. "I am not seeing this..."

"Baby... no, its not what you think..." Her 'boyfriend' Mason said, getting up out of the bed while carefully sliding his boxers back on.

"Its not what I think?!" Kelsey screamed at him. "Then tell me what the fuck it is!"

"Um... I think Im going to go..." said the girl still lying under the covers. Kelsey turned to face her.

"Oh! Youre not going ANYWHERE!" She said, glaring at the girl. She turned back to Mason. "You better start talking boy, 'cause I'm pretty fucking curious as to whats going on!"

"I... I'm sorry. I didnt think you'd be--" He started to say, but stopped when he saw the look on Kelseys face. She stared at him, jaw dropped.

"You didnt think I'd be home for another few days... well guess what buddy, you thought fucking wrong." Kelsey said through her gritted teeth. She turned to the girl in the bed. "Get the fuck outta my house... NOW.

With wide eyes, the girl quickly got out of bed and dressed. She hurried out of the room, giving Mason a dirty look and Kelsey a sympathetic one as the passed. When Kelsey heard the door shut downstairs, she started at Mason.

"Dude, what were you thinking?! That this would be ok because I wasnt here... because I wouldn't find out?!" Kelsey asked him with an eerie calm in her voice. Mason sat there quietly, knowing full well that she wasnt done yet. "Did the thought ever cross your mind that maybe... just maybe I'd find out? Huh? Noooo, of course not." Kelsey said, rolling her eyes. "You were probly too busy shoving your tongue down some poor girl's throat. Or maybe you did think of it... and you ignored it by topping off another bottle of JD. Do I even want to know how many empties I'm gonna find lying around this fucking house?!"

"I... No. It's not like that." Mason said, standing up and walking towards Kelsey. He reached out to touch her but she pushed his hand away. "Baby please. I said I was sorry."

"I am NOT your fucking baby... and sorry doesnt cut it here. I'm done. This is fucking over. I should have done this a while ago." Kelsey said, starting to feel tears forming in her eyes. She swallowed hard to keep them from spilling down her cheeks. "Pack your shit."

"Kelsey... please, no." Mason begged, trying to grab her hand as she turned away. She pulled her hand out of his and continued out her bed room door. Mason slowly turned and picked his pants up off the floor.

* * *

"How could I let this happen?!" Kelsey thought to herself as she closed the bathroom door. She quickly started digging through one of bath bathroom drawers. "Please be here! Please be here!" She muttered to herself. Finally, she found what she was looking for. She pulled it out and sat down on the bathroom floor. Kelsey held it in front of her. "How fucking clich is this?" She asked her self looking at the razor. "Everything goes to hell and the first thing I do is find the knife I hid." Sighing, she stood up and shoved it into her pocket.

As she walked down the hall, she saw Mason in the bedroom, packing his clothes into a trash bag. He looked up as she passed, but quickly continued what he was doing when she didnt look up at him. She stopped and looked at him, and walked back to lean on the doorframe.

"You know what?"

"What baby?" He asked her looking hopeful.

"You fucked yourself good, ya know? If I was ever so dumb as to believe you were always true to me... You have no idea how much I wish you were dead. So I would recommend leaving my house before I decided to go through with my greatest dream ever." She said with a smirk and walked down the hall to get a cup of coffee. She was oddly at peace.

"Maybe I never loved him. Maybe I was in love with the thoughts of being in love."

She heard the front door slam, meaning he was definitely out of her house. She had threatened his life. She would have left too if someone was threatening her life.

She walked to the bathroom with the razor in hand. But as she hit the tiled bathroom floor her phone rang. She set the razor on the counter and walked back to the living room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kelsey."

"Mom?"

* * *

I hoped you all enjoyed it! Hopefully you will review and/or subscribe! I'll post chapter 2 when I get 1 review. So if you want to keep reading, **review, review, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: And I Know I Should Be Home

**[Chapter Two : And I Know I Should Be Home]**

"Yes. That would be who I am."

"Why are you calling me? I haven't talked to you in months."

"Is a mother not allowed to call her daughter? I was just calling to see how you were."

"Shitty. I came home from a quick vacation to find my boyfriend in my bed with another girl. Nice, huh?"

"Aww... My baby. Why don't you come home for a while? It could be a nice escape."

"I was already thinking of selling my house and moving back home."

"Oh darling! That would be awesome. Just like old times. You could stay here for a while then find an apartment."

"Could I mom? You wouldn't care?"

"No. Of course not!"

"Ok. Then I will pack my stuff up and see you in a few days."

"Ok, Kelsey. See you soon, honey."

'I wonder what it will be like to be home? Back in Willmette? With all those crazy kids I grew up with. Wonder what it will be like?' She thought to herself while walking to her room to start packing everything she would need. Her and Mason had bought the apartment already furnished except for a few things. So she wouldn't be needing anything but her car to back home. Home, yeah that's what it is.

**_3 days later_**

She pulled up to the same old house she knew every little thing about. Which stairs creaked which ones didn't. How to get out the window without killing herself. Yep... Many a times did she sneak out to visit The boys as her mom and dad had called them. 'I doubt any of them are even around here anymore. Petey probably has already taken Arma bigtime.' She thought to herself before grabbing her purse and walking up the sidewalk that was surrounded by her mothers prized rose bushes. Good memories there.

**_Flashback_**

"Pete! You are going to run over the bushes you idiot!" She yelled at the boy as he kicked the soccer ball around the yard. Just as the words had left her mouth, Pete fell over the bushes.

"Ouch. Fuck that hurt. Kelsey, why didn't you tell me to watch for mom's bushes?"

"I did... jackass!"

"Kelsey!"

"Shit...Yeah mom?" Kelsey said to her mother as she walked out the front door.

"Peter! What are you doing in my rose bushes?"

"I tripped over the ball and fell." He said trying to look innocent.

"I told you two to practice in the backyard." She said dissaprovingly. "Now I have to replant these bushes. And you two are going to help me."

"How hard is it to plant bushes?" Kelsey asked.

Little did she know that it was alot harder than it looked. They spent the rest of the day re-planting the dumb bushes.

**_End Flashback_**

"Were you going to knock or just stand on the front porch all day? I missed you Kelsey." Her mom told her as she opened the door.

"Hey mom." She said hugging the older women.

"Come inside. What were you thinking about?" She asked as they walked into the living room. Which hadn't changed one bit at all.

"That time Pete and I destroyed your flower bed when we were playing soccer and how you made us help you re-plant all of them."

"Ahhh. You know that boy has a band now?"

"Arma Angelus?"

"Nope. They are actually quite big. I talk to his mother all the time. Gina is still one of my best friends, you know."

"What is their name then?"

"Something Boy. I'm not sure. He should be coming home from touring pretty soon, if he's not home already. You should go say hello some time."

"Maybe I will mother. Maybe I will." Kelsey said, tossing her bags onto the stairs and then turning to get more things from her car. She grabbed her backpack and guitar case then returned to the house. Her mother had already brought a few of her bags upstairs. Kelsey climbed the stairs quickly and entered her room.

"Damn! It feels good to be home..." Kelsey said to herself as she collasped on to her bed. After lying there for a few minutes, she realized that she had forgotten her cds outside. "Hey mom, what's for dinner??" Kelsey yelled as she got up.

"I'm not sure yet... I was thinking maybe we could go out? Just the two of us... Catch up." Her mom replied as Kelsey walked into the kitchen.

"Awesome. That'd be fun."

"Of course dear, its me we're talking about."

"Oh shut up mom! We're both know you're not cool!!" Kelsey replied laughing. She quickly ran out the door before her mom could throw anything at her.

Still laughing to herself, she walked down the driveway to her car. As she dug through the clothes and empty soda bottles in her her front seat, she thought she heard someone come up behind her, but ignored it, thinking it was just the wind or something. She turned around to see a boy standing in her front yard.


	3. Chapter 3: Livings Just A Waste Of Death

**[Chapter Three : And Living's Just A Waste of Death]**

He shoved his hands in his pockets as we both stared each other in silence for what seemed like hours. Neither of us moving or looking away. The boy was the first to act. I watched as a smile crept across the lips. The next thing I knew; the boy was running at me, arms open.

"Ahhh!!" I screamed as she ran around her car to hide from him. I heard the brat laugh as he bolted around the car. He tackled me onto the pavement in a big hug, scraping my elbows on the way down. "Peter Wentz! Get. Off. Of. Me." I said, trying to push him off of me so that I could breathe.

"Nope, not until you hug me back." He replied, moving so that he was sitting on my stomach, holding my arms above my head.

"Still as stupid as when I left..." I muttered with a small smile on my face.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Pete asked defensively.

"It means there's no way in hell that I cant hug you if my arms are pinned above my head!!!" I said as I wrapped my leg around him and pushed him back. I started cracking up. "That always worked!"

"Yeah yeah... whatever." Pete said, standing up. He brushed himself off and then held out his hands. "Now get the fuck up and gimme a hug!"

I rolled my eyes and took his hands, pulling him into a tight hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He replied. We both stared at each other again. Pete quickly shook his head to break the gaze. "That was kinda weird...."

"Yeah... It was." I said, rubbing the back of my neck and looking down. Pete grabbed my other hand.

"Come on! You gotta meet the guys!!! You've missed sooo much!" He yelled happily as he pulled me towards his house, my second home.

"Pete. Wait. I.. Ok." I said as I laughed and followed him. "MOM! I'LL BE BACK LATER!!" I yelled as he tugged harder on my hand. "Peter! Slow down!!"

"No way. You hurry up."

"Asshole... I'll get you some day for real!"

"Aww but you love me." Pete replied as he pulled me through the door to his house. "Mom! Look who I found!!"

"Peter! What did I tell you about dragging poor, defenseless girls that I don't know home?" His mom asked him.

"But mom! We know her! Take a good look and remember!" He said pushing me in front of him.

"Is it really? OH! Kelsey! How I missed you!" The older women said grabbing me into a hug. "Are you here on vacation or are you staying?" She asked me releasing me from her arms and walking to the kitchen to get me something to drink. It was a tradition.

"I'm staying for a while. I sold my apartment and moved back home. I needed to escape for a while." I said itching the newer scabs on my wrists.  
Fuck, one started to bleed.  
"Hey Petey. Do you have a bandaid I can use please?" I asked him sweetly.  
He nodded got up and came back a few minutes later with a bandaid.  
"Here you go." He said handing it to me.  
"Thanks." I said waiting for him to sit back down so I could put it on. I really should stop...But it's addicting. If my mom found out, hell if Pete or his mom found out, they would admit me to the hospital. He sat down and I put the bandaid on when he turned his head to his mom when she walked in.  
"So, what made you move back to lovely Wilmette?" Gina, his mom, asked me.  
"Um...Do you remember Mason?" I asked Pete. Of course he was going to remember Mason. He hated him from the day I met him.  
"Yeah, he was an asshole. I told you that a lot." He said.  
"Well...I guess you were right." I said not going any further. I think they both got the point. We chatted for a while longer before I looked at the clock. It was 6.  
"Well I hate to leave, but I promised my mom we would do something tonight"  
"Hey"  
"Yeah." I said turning around to face Pete as we walked out the door.  
"I'll come get you tomorrow at like 12. And then I can take you to meet the boys ok"  
I nodded and hugged him.  
"You have no idea how much I missed you." I whispered before walking back to my house, turning around to wave at him.


	4. Chapter 4: Hearts, Lies and Friends

**[Chapter Four : Hearts Lies and Friends]**

My mom and I went out to dinner at Olive Garden and she took me to Coldstone afterwards. If you don't know what Coldstone is, it's an awesome ice cream place where you choose your flavor of ice cream and you can put anything you want in it. I love that place. But anyways. It was around 11 when we got home. I was having a nice time just sitting with my mom and catching up.

"I'm going to bed mom. And tomorrow I'm going with Pete to meet his boys. Night." I said kissing her cheek and walking upstairs to my room to fall asleep in the big bed with my clothes still on.

I woke up at 11 the next morning. A good 12 hours of sleep. I walked downstairs to find a note from my mom.

Kelsey,  
I'm at work for the day. I'll be home around 6 or 7. Have fun with Peter!  
Mom.

I smiled. She had set out a box of cereal, Lucky Charms, my favorite and a bowl and spoon. My mom was thoughtful and I loved her a lot for letting me move back her as soon as I asked. Wait. Did I ask? I don't think so...Eh oh well. I finished eating took and took a shower, I was done at like quarter til 12. And of course, him being Pete and all was there 5 minutes later. I opened the door to his smiling face.

"You're early. What would you have done if I wasn't ready?"

"Waited for you. But come on we are going now!" He said dragging my away from the door, giving me just enough time to close it.

"Wow... I think you may be even more impatient than when i saw you last." I said, shaking my head as we walked down the street. That led to an awkward silence between us, but we stayed silent anyways.

'Man... this is so weird.' I thought to myself as we walked side by side down the road. 'Why do I feel so... so... whatever this is? I mean, this kid used to be my best friend...'

My thoughts were soon ended by Pete, who pushed me. I glared over at him. "Jeeze, I've been trying to get your attention for like, ten minutes now! What were you thinking about?"

I looked around. "Ten minutes? Try ten seconds buddy. You only live like, a minute away." I replied shaking my head, seeing as how we were still in my front yard. I looked over at him. "I was thinking about... um... nothing. I was just kinda spaced out."

'Fuck! What am I doing, lying to this kid?? He's totally gonna know.'

"Um... sure Kels. Whatever you say." Pete replied, looking at me with his eyebrows raised. I would have replied, but my mind went blank and we were at his house anyways.

Pete led me down stairs into his basement. It was almost exactly the same as when I left. There was no one down there though. I stood at the bottom step looking around as Pete walked over to the pool table.

"Where's everyone?" I asked, eyeing the pool stick that Pete was holding out to me.

"Oh... They'll be here." "Uh huh... when"  
"I dont know.... jeeze. Cant I hang out with my old bestfriend for a while alone?"

'Old... I'm his old best friend.' I said to myself. That kind of hurt. Pete must have seen the look on my face because he quickly corrected himself.

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" He said, walking over to me. "I meant... that... You're one of my older best friends. Not old old... like age old. But old. And that doesn't mean that you're not still my best friend anymore. Unless, you dont want to be... That's --"

"Shut up Peter." I said, tossing a water bottle at him that I'd found just lying around.

"Now that was just uncalled for!" He said, grabbing a pillow off the couch.

I screamed and ran upstairs. He chased after me. I grabbed a pillow off the couch in the living room and kept running. I ran through the kitchen and into the front room. I turned to run upstairs but slipped on the hardwood floor and fell right on my ass. Pete, who had been right behind me, fell over me. He quickly jumped on me and started hitting me with the pillow. I had lost mine when i fell and was totally helpless.

"Pete!!!!" Someone screamed, walking in the door. "Oh... um... Hi."

"Hi." I quickly replied as I waved and then stole the pillow from Pete and started beating him over the head with it.

Another person walked in the door. He took the pillow from me. "Enough children. Pete, we've got some news."

"Hey! Gimme that!" I said, pushing Pete off of me and getting up. I grabbed the pillow and hit Pete with it one more time.

"What's up guys?" Pete asked, trying to take the pillow back from me.

"Dude, focus!" One of them yelled. We both dropped the pillow and looked at him. "Um... Wow."

"PETE WE'RE NUMBER ONE!!!!!" A third guy yelled, running into the house. I watched as Pete's face lit up.

"Number one..." He said slowly, looking back and forth between the three guys standing infront of us. "Wow..."

"Um... I dont mean to ruin this cute little moment... But number one for what?" I asked cautiously. I looked at Pete, who looked back at me, but he didnt answer. I looked at the other guys. "Anyone..."

"TRL..." A cute one with longish blonde hair said. I smiled. That was big and I knew it really meant something to these guys. As I glanced back and forth between the four guys standing in Pete's door way, I noticed that one of them looked really familiar. I stared at him for a few seconds and then it hit me.

"Joe!" I gasped. He had been in Pete's old band, Arma Angelus. I can't believe I didnt recognize him at first. He stared at me for a second or two, and then I'm assuming he realized who I was because he pulled me into a hug.

"Kelsey... Wow. What are you doing here?" He asked after he let me go. I looked down. Joe knew who Mason was and he hadn't liked him either.

"Mason..." I said looking away. Joe nodded and it was left at that. I looked at Pete, who was still just standing there smiling like an idiot. I held out my hand the the cute blonde one. "Since this asshole isn't going to introduce me, I'm Kelsey."

"Patrick. It's nice to meet you." He said, laughing a little and shaking my hand. I smiled back and turned to the other guy who had ran in screaming.

"Andy." He said. "You'll have to excuse this kid. He really is a moron."

"Oh... I know. I've known him for like... ever!" I said laughing. I motioned towards the kitchen. "Come on. We can leave the smiling idiot here."

"Hey, that's not very nice." Pete said, coming to his senses. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked into the kitchen.

All the guys laughed and followed me into the kitchen. We grabbed some drinks from the fridge and then sat down around the table.

"So, someone want to fill me in on what happened to Arma? And everything else that happened after I left...And where the hell is Hey Chris? I know he didn't leave this town. He couldn't if he wanted to."

"He's around. We just got home like, 2 days ago from tour so we're still trying to catch up." Patrick said, taking a sip of his rootbeer. "Usually he's the first to see us though."

"Yeah, he's getting a F minus at the moment for not hanging out with us." Pete said, pushing me over so he could share the chair with me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Does that mean I get an A plus?" I asked him. He shook his head. "And why not?"

"You're still in the C, B minus area for dating that asshole Mason." Pete said with almost total seriousness in his voice.

"Man, I'm never gonna live that one down, am I?"

"Nope." Joe and Pete replied at the same time. I sighed and took another sip of soda, hoping the topic would change.

"So who's this Mason guy?" Andy asked.

'Ugh... great. Here we go.' I thought to myself.

"Dude, he's this total asshole that Kelsey here fell head over heals in love with like, the second she saw him." Pete said. I turned about 12 shades of red.

"Pete, please. Dont." I muttered. He looked at me. There was a look in his eyes that I'd only ever seen once before. I felt tears coming on. I shook my head and got up. "I'll be right back."

As soon as i turned the corner out of the kitchen the tears fell down my cheeks. I ran up the stairs and into Pete's room. I shut the door and fell onto the bed crying. I wasnt even sure why I was crying. Maybe it was that look he gave me. That only other time I'd ever seen it was when I was pulling out of my driveway to go to Seattle with Mason.

10 or 15 minutes later I heard the door open. "What?" I asked irritably. I had stopped crying by now.

"I'm sorry..." I heard Pete say. I glanced up at him; he was leaning against the door frame, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, his head down. I stayed quiet and watched as Pete walked over to the bed. I turned my back to him when he sat down. "Kels, come on. Dont be like that."

"Be like what?" I asked, a fake innocence in my voice. He touched my shoulder and I tensed up. I had a really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and it was creeping me out.

"Kels, look at me." Pete pleaded, pulling gently on my shoulder. I turned over but kept my eyes down. I felt like if I looked at him I might start crying again. That, or spill my heart to him. And I definitely wasnt ready for that. "What's wrong?"

"What was that look you gave me?"

"What look?"

"Downstairs... I've only ever seen it once before..."

"Um.. I... Uh, nothing." Pete said, scratching the back of his head. You could tell it meant something, and that he was contemplating whether or not to tell me.

"Please Peter." I looked up at him. He looked nervous.

"Ok... from the day you met that kid, I had this feeling that I was going to lose you. And when you left that day, I knew I had really lost you. And to be completely honest, I thought you were gone for good. Watching you pull out of that driveway, I knew I had lost my best friend..." Pete said, quickly looking away. I sat up.

"Dont you remember the promise we made?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I thought you forgot..."

"Pete! No... I'd never forget."

"Well, it sure seemed like you did..."

"I didnt. I just... No..." I said, biting on my lip, praying I wouldnt start crying again. "You were my best friend..."

Pete looked at me and then stood up. "Then why does this feel so weird?" He demanded, pacing back and forth. "Why do I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I look at you?"

"We've grown up Pete. We've both changed..." He stopped. I had no idea what i was saying. "But that doesnt mean we're not still best friends."

We both stared at eachother. That definitely didnt come out the way I had wanted it too. I always sucked at trying to explain things. Pete started pacing again. It was driving me insane. I could tell he wanted to say something.

"Just say it..." I mumbled. Pete shook his head and kept pacing. "Why not?" He shrugged. I stood up. "Please?" I looked him straight in the eyes. He stopped walking and looked back at me.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I cant."

"Cant what?"

"I dont know."

"Pete, what are you talking about?"

"Dont worry about it." He said, turning to leave his room.

"But I am worried about it!" I said loudly. He turned back.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what's going on. What happened to us...?"

"What happened to us... What happened to us....... Hmm... Lets see. We were best friends, and then one day you realized I wasnt good enough. So you went and found some other guy that could sweep you off your feet... And you wouldnt listen to anything anyone had to say. Not even your own fucking mom. She told you she didnt like him much from the begining. And after that day I saw you less and less, until it came to the point where I wouldnt see you for months. And.. And even when I did see you, its not like it mattered, you were always with him, so its not like you'd acknowledge me or anything......." Pete said bitterly. My jaw dropped. I couldnt believe he was actually saying this. He looked down. "And.... and i'm sorry, but I cant be best friends with you... Its not enough..."

A single tear escaped down my cheek as he walked out of his room, shutting the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Fingers Crossed

**[Chapter Five : Fingers Crossed]**

'What the hell is that supposed to mean!?!' I asked myself as I burried my face into Pete's pillow.

The tears soon went away and I felt oddly calm. I walked down the stairs and peaked around the corner; finding all four boys still sitting at the kitchen table. I sat down on the steps and sighed.

'Do I really wanna go in there?' I asked myself, knowing it would be wicked awkward because of the situation earlier.

As I sat there, I listened to the guys talking in the kitchen. There was another voice and it sounded awfully familiar. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. I watched from the doorway as someone dug through the refridgerator. He stood up and looked at me.

"KELSEY!!!" He screamed, running at me. I braced myself against the wall for the tackle. I mean, hug.

"CHRIS!" I said, hugging him back. "Dude, how goes it?"

"It goes good." He said, releasing me from the hug. "What are you doin' home?"

"Eh.. I'll tell you later." I said, sending an evil glare towards Pete, making sure he knew that there would be consequences if he opened his big mouth.

"Well... ok. Call me some time. For real." Chris said, ripping off a corner from a paper lying on the counter. I smiled as he handed me his number.

"I totally will. Tell Kate I said 'hi' and that we gotta hang soon." I told him as he walked towards the door. "Oh, dont stay too long Chris. It's not like I wanted to talk or anything."

"Later..." He said laughing. "I gotta get going. Stuff to do. Call me though."

"Will do."

And with that Hey Chris left the Wentz residence. I turned to face the four guys still sitting at the kitchen table. They were all staring back at me. I smiled and walked over, pushing Pete so I could share the chair with him.

"Come on! Lets do something fun!" I said, resting my arm across his shoulders. I felt him tense up a little.

"What did you have in mind?" Joe asked.

"How bout some pool?" I offered. "We could play teams?"

"Yeah, but there's five of us." Patrick said. I shrugged.

"Someone could play on both I guess..." I said. Everyone looked at eachother.

"Sounds good to me." Andy said, standing up. Patrick and Joe followed his lead. Pete went to stand up, but I pulled him back down.

"We'll be right down." I said. The guys nodded and walked down the stairs. I looked at Pete.

"Um... what's up?" He asked quietly, playing with the can tab on his soda.

"Can we pretend nothing was said upstairs? I mean, until the guys leave, that is... I really wanna talk about it, but not now. Not with people around. Cuz I'm pretty sure there's gonna be emotions expressed that we dont want other people to know about, ya know?" I asked, fidgeting with the table cloth. He nodded. I smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. "Well, come on then. Just dont cry when i totally kick your ass at this, Peterpan."

"Psh! You're on!" Pete said as he ran down the stairs.

The other guys had already racked up the balls and had everything ready. I grabbed my stick, and by 'my', I mean the one i always used to use when me and Pete would play when we were little.

"I call Joe!!" I yelled as I tackled him onto the couch. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I call Kelsey!" He yelled back. We both laughed and got up. Pete looked at me with jealousy in his eyes, but I tried to ignore it. I always knew what he was thinking or feeling by the look in his eyes.

"So who's breaking?" Andy asked, tossing the cue ball in the air and catching it.

"Yeah... and who's playing on both teams?" Patrick asked.

"Well... i suppose we could draw straws or something for who plays both. I mean, it'd be between you three though." I said. "Wait, no. Only the two of you." I pointed at Patrick and Andy. "Pete cant be on my team 'cause I gotta kick his ass."

"I'll play both!" Andy offered excitedly, making everyone laugh.

"It's settled then." I said, pulling some change from my pocket. I grabbed a quarter, flipped it in the air, and caught it. I looked at Pete. "Heads or tails?"

"Uhhh... heads!"

I flipped the coin again and slapped it down on the table. "Heads it is. Lucky bastard." I muttered, laughing. "You're all up first."

Pete smiled that cocky little smile of his as he aimed to break. As he did that, I flipped through a book of cds lying next to the stereo. I didnt recognize many of them. American Nightmare was a must. I put that in and then continued flipping through the cds as Joe shot.

"Woo!! Stripes!" He yelled happily.

"Loser..." I said under my breath, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Aww I love you too Kels." He said. I turned around.

"You know it!" I said, blowing him a kiss. He laughed and I turned back to the cds, not wanting to look at Pete.

'The Academy Is... Days Away... Panic! At The Disco... Who the hell are these bands?!" I thought to myself, looking at a page of demo and burned cds. I put those three in and then Remember Maine. I set the stereo to random and then turned back to the game.

"Attention, attention. May I have all your eyes and ears to the front of the room. If only, if only for one second...." The music came loudly through the speakers. I looked at Pete.

"Peterpan, who the hell is this??" I asked as I set up my shot.

"The Academy Is..." He said. "They're from around here. You'd like--"

"I like 'em." I said before he could finish his sentence. I glanced up to see him looking at me with a big smile on his face, before I took my shot. I got the number 2 ball in. "Ohhh! Boo. And. Yah!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I bet you cant do it again."

"Oh just you wait Petey. You're goin down." I said, setting up my shot once again.

"Swinging." He said loudly as I shot, making me miss.

"Fucker! You made me mess up!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Like I said; if I'm going down, its not without a fight."

"That's not a fight! That's being an asshole and cheating!" I told him as I sat down on the steps next to him.

"I dont cheat!" He said, trying to sound offended.

"Dont cheat? Yeah, ok buddy." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Maybe you forgot about the time when we were seeing who could drink the most juice boxes, and you thought you could get away with adding yours to my pile, thinking I wouldnt notice?"

Pete's eyes got wide. "You remember that??" He asked me, ridiculously excited. I nodded.

"How could I forget?! I drank all those damn juices and was sick for like, a week!!" I cried out, pushing Pete. This made everyone laugh. "But I beat you... So it was worth it."

"You guys can go walk down memory lane later." Joe said as Andy got ready to shoot for our team. "But for now, lets just finish this game.

The game soon ended with Me, Joe, and Andy winning. We played two more games. "Two outta three." Pete had said. None of us had anything to do so we just kept playing. Pete and Patrick won the second, and the third was really close. It came down to us both going for the 8 ball.

"I will kill you if you touch me!" I said, eyeing Pete as I got ready to shoot.

"I wouldnt do that..." He said innocently.

"My ass you wouldnt!" I looked at him. "Go sit over there!"

He looked at me with his little pouty eyes.

"Don't give me that. Go sit." I said talking to him like he was a bad puppy. Which he was. I was just about ready to shoot when I heard Pete scream, making my arm move and me shooting and almost missing the ball.

"PETER WENTZ!" I screamed before the ball sunk into the corner pocket, just like I had said. "Thanks..." I said with a smirk, stuck my tongue out and walked upstairs to see if he had any Fanta's left. One Yes it's so my lucky day. I opened it and began to drink when someone tackled me from behind, making me spill it everywhere.

"PETER! You are such an asshole!" I yelled from under him, in a pool of orange soda.

"I know...But you wouldn't want me any other way."

I shook my head. "You're right. I wouldn't." I said trying to turn around under him. I succeeded after a few minutes.

"This is a really compromising position." Pete said on top.

"It wouldn't be if you'd get the fuck off of me." I said.

"Naw, why would I do that? When I could do this?" He said before leaning in towards me.

'Oh...shit...'


	6. Chapter 6: Where I Belong

**[Chapter Six : Where I Belong]**

I closed my eyes tight as I felt his lips graze against mine. I could feel my cheeks flush as I opened my eyes, to see Peter staring right back at me.

"Woah..."

"I'm, I'm sorry..... I think..." Pete stuttered out. He quickly got off of me and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah... No.... Dont be. Its ok." I sat up, a sticky mess. "I think..."

We both just sat there for a while in an awkward silence. Him picking at a hole in his jeans, me biting my nails and secretly trying to scratch the scars on my wrist.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, Pete spoke; "You want some clean clothes?"

I nodded and we stood up. As we walked up the stairs, I started to feel ok with what had just happened. I followed him into his room.

"Here." Pete tossed me a shirt and some jeans.

"Clandestine?"

"Yeah... It's my company." Pete smiled.

"Your company. Wow. You're really making something out of yourself, arent you?" He nodded proudly. I held up the shirt to look at it. "Cool."

"Do you like it? I have lots of others if you dont. Here, I have these..." He rambled on as he dug through his closet, tossing shirts out left and right.

"Holy shit Pete. Chill!" I laughed and walked over to the growing pile of t-shirts and hoodies.

"Sorry..."

I picked up a light green polo shirt and held it up to myself.

"How do I look?" I asked jokingly, spinning around.

"Eh... I've seen better." Pete said, quickly jumping out of the way of my fist.

"Asshole!"

"I thought we covered that already... I mean, we can do it again if you want... I just thought maybe you'd not want too..."

"Peter Wentz, shut the fuck up!" I said, laughing. He smiled back. I pointed at the door. "Now get out so I can get out of these gross clothes!"

"Aww! I cant stay?" He whined. I shook my head.

"Do whatever you'd like, Pete. I dont care."

I turned my back to him and carefully pulled the sticky, orange shirt off of my body. Picking up the shirt he had given me, I looked back at him. He smiled shyly at me and then turned away. I could feel my cheeks flush so I tossed my soaked shirt at and I turned around.

"Ewww!" I heard him whine.

"That's what you get." I said, pulling on the clean jeans and turning around. Pete was sitting on his bed.

"I suppose I cant complain..." He said, flashing that sexy smile of his that everyone loves. I smiled back and walked over to him. He draped his arm across my shoulders.

"Ya know Petey, I could get used to this again..." I said, resting my head on his shoulder. I heard him sigh.

"I want to live under a warmer light. One that will not only scorch my flaws, but will ignite my tenderness, my empathy, and give my heart the warmth it will need. I'm aching to be anywhere but here. I'm dying for anyone to understand..." He whispered in my ear. I tried to hold back the huge smile I felt creeping across my lips, but I couldnt.

"Arma...." I said, sitting up to look at Pete. "Aww, I miss that band. Just, everything about it..."

"Yeah. Me too. But I cant say I'm not absolutely in love with Fall Out Boy."

I sighed. "I cant believe I missed all this."

"I wish you had been here..."

"Me too Peterpan, me too." I told him with a huge sigh. "What do you think would have happened if I stayed?" I asked him leaning back on his bed and laying down. He laid beside me a moment later.

"I would have gotten the courage to kiss you then instead of dealing with him. I would have held you every night and whispered sweet nothings in your ears while we stared at the stars together on my rooftop. I would have wiped away all your tears you ever cried, about anything. I would have cried myself if you had been crying over me. Fall Out Boy would have been the best band ever because we would have had the greatest fan I could ever ask for. We would have been the happiest couple ever and been the epitome of everything everyone has always wanted." He said before rolling onto his side away from me.

"You can't hide anything can you?" I said running my hand through his hair.

"Not from you." He said quietly.

"That's not a bad thing if you want to try the whole relationship thing." I said with a quiet shrug.

"Wait...you seriously want to start a real relationship?" He asked me sitting up quickly.

"Eventually, just...I'd rather take it slow because of...well."

"I understand Kels. I understand." He said taking me into his arms and hugging me.

It's times like these I love that he is my best friend. He is the most perfect boy/guy on this planet. No guy can match Peter Wentz and that is that. The last thing I remember is him laying me down next to him and covering us up, whispering that he would wait forever for me.


	7. Chapter 7: Stolen Breaths & Locked Lips

**[Chapter Seven : Stolen Breaths and Locked Lips]**

I woke up to his scent. How long had I dreamt of coming home and falling asleep with the guy I had loved for almost my entire life. We had always been strictly best friends, nothing more and nothing less. But everytime I fell asleep in his bed, next to him as strictly his best friend, I always found myself wanting more out of it. More than to be his best friend. It was always a farfetched, unreachable dream for me. But when I had met Mason, I told myself it was true love. Told myself we loved each other and would get married. When deep down, I knew I was in love with my best friend. Cliche as it is, that's how it was.

"How long are you gonna lay there with your eyes closed?" He asked me twirling a piece of my hair in his fingers.

"I don't know. Depends on how long you knew I was awake?"

"A while. I can tell anything about you Kelsey. That is one of the privelages of being your best friend forever. And now, more than best friends. In a way."

I smiled at the sound of 'more than best friends' rolling off his tongue.

"You like the way that sounds as well?" He asked me, rolling onto his side.

"Yeah." I said with a sigh and a smile.

"Good." He said leaning over and giving me another kiss. I got time to kiss him back this time before the door pushed open.

"Are you two...Oh man!" Joe said before running out of the room. I laughed into the kiss and Pete couldn't contain himself. He exploded into a fit of laughter as well. He was still leaning over me when Joe came back, dragging Patrick by the hand.

"What?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"You and Pete were......."

"What Joe? Never seen two people kiss before?" Pete asked him, teasing him.

Joe flicked him off before walking out of the room. I smiled, happier than I had been since I had come home.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat. I'm starving." He told me getting out of bed

"You are always starving." I told him.

"Are you calling me fat?" He said putting his hands on his hips like a girl.

"No....not at all." I said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Your gonna get it darling." He said diving onto the bed and tickling me. "Say I'm not fat. NOW!"

"NEVER!"

"Say it or else you die!"

"Ok...You....aren't....fat." I said between laughs.

"Good girl. Now come on." He said offering me and hand and helping me up. I smirked and took his hand.

"At least... not.. That fat..." I said, letting go of Pete's and and running out of the room.

"Oh! That's it! You're done for!!" Pete yelled, running after me. I screamed and took off down the stairs.

"JOOOOOOOE!!!!!! Save me!!" I screamed, quickly hiding behind him.

"From what? Why? No, you have Pete germs. That kids dirty..." Joe said, laughing and getting out of the way of Pete, who was running straight at us.

I ran out the door and around the house to the backyard. Pete was right behind me. He was chasing me around the house for the second time when there was a loud crack of thunder and it started raining. Big deal, it was just rain. I kept running and he kept chasing. As I ran down the trail to the lake, avoiding the growing mud puddles, I wondered if our fort was still in the woods.

"Kelsey! Wait!" Pete yelled over the rain. I was getting tired of running so I slowed down and he came up next to me. He looked at me. "Say you're sorry or I'll throw you in the lake."

"I'm sorry!" I replied, not wanting to get any more wet.

Pete smiled and took my hand. We slowly walked onto the beach, trying to catch our breath. Just then there was another loud crack of thunder. The lightning struck the sand infront of us. My jaw dropped and I started at Pete. He had the same expression.

"Wow..." We both said at the same time.

"What just happened?"

"We could have almost died."

"Did we?"

"No. Fucking moron." I said, laughing as I walked over to where the lightning had hit the sand. I held out my hand to him, "Come 'ere Peterpan, look at this."

"Its just like that movie..."

"Yeah. It is."

"So what happens next?" Pete asked, pulling me close to him.

"Hmm... I think it was something kinda like this." I said, kissing him gently on the lips. I felt him smile as he kissed back.

The cold wind off the lake was picking up and the rain started coming down harder. I was cold but didnt want to let go of Pete. The warmth from his body was enough to keep me in his arms forever. I'm not sure how long we stood there for, just watching the waves hit the shore, but it was a long time.

"Come on. Lets go home. I'm still hungry." Pete said, letting go of me.

"Way to ruin a perfect moment." I laughed. "But yeah... I'm kinda hungry now too." I replied, taking the hand he had held out to me. "And I'm fucking cold."

"Ugh. I'll get you more dry clothes when we get home."

"Psh! You say it like you dont want me wearing your clothes."

"OH! I dont mind you wearing them, I just dont want to have to wash all of them."

"Yeah right. Like you do the laundry anyways!" I joked. "Wait, are you calling me dirty?"

"Maybe I am... Maybe I'm not... You'll never know!" Pete replied, a big smile on his face.

"Well maybe I'll just have to go home and get my own clothes and never talk to you again!" I told him, crossing my arms. Pete laughed and took my hand back.

"You love me too much to do that."

I smiled and we walked the rest of the way home in silence.

"Hi Dale. Hi mom..." I said as me and Pete walked in the door. "Mom?! What are you doing here?"

She laughed and looked at the two of us. "Visiting with my friend. Is that ok?"

"Um yeah. Sorry. I just wasnt expecting to see you." I replied, letting go of Pete's hand. I didnt want them to think anything, yet.

"Um... We're uh... Gonna go get some lunch." Pete said, grabbing my arm and dragging me back out the door.

"Woahhhhh Petey. Slow down!" I said, pulling the door shut as I tripped down the steps. He kept walking. "Pete! Stop!"

"Sorry..." He muttered, kicking at the ground. It was still raining.

"What's wrong?"

He shrugged.

"Ok... Well... I you dont wanna be in your house, we can go to mine." I offered.

He shrugged again.

"Peter, stop it!" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the street to my house. I let go of his hand as we walked in the door, giving him the choice of coming upstairs or not for dry clothes. He followed me. "Will you tell me what's wrong now?"

"There's nothing wrong." He replied.

"Dont lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"I dont know." Pete said loudly.

"Uhh... ok then." I shook my head and walked over to my closet. I grabbed two pairs of jeans and tossed one over to Pete, who had already removed his soaking wet hoodie and tshirt. He slipped on the jeans as I dug through my closet of a shirt, bra, and underwear. I turned around.

"I'll go wait in the kitchen." Pete said simply, walking out my bedroom door. I quickly changed and brought all of our wet clothes down to the laundry room.

"So..." I opened up the pantry to see what we had for food. "We've got a whole lotta nothing. Ya wanna go out? It'd be on me?"

"Sure." Pete nodded. "But I'm paying."

"Psh! Like hell you are!"

"Kelsey, the guy always pays."

"Tell that to Mason." I said bitterly.

"I swear to fucking god. You say that name one more time and I'm gonna... uh... well you'll just have to wait and see!" Pete replied, a little frustration in his voice.

"Fine. Whatever. But I get to choose where we eat aaaannnnnd I get to drive!" I told him.

"You're such a pain."

"You love me."

"I do." Pete replied. "But uh... before we go, do you think I could get a shirt or something?"

I laughed. "No! You gotta go out shirtless!" I said. "Wait... No. Then all the girls will want you and steal you from me because they're cool and easy and there's lots of them!"

"There were so many lies in that sentence I dont even know where to start." Pete said, shaking his head and walking towards the stairs. "So instead, I'll go find myself a shirt. All by my self."

"You do that." I told him. "Just dont touch my underwear!"

Pete gave me that famous smirk and then bolted up the stairs. I heard my door slam.

"Peter Wentz!" I screamed, running up the stairs. I could hear him laughing inside. "Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz! Open this door or I'll never ever kiss you again! And that's a promise!!"

The door opened not a second later with a still shirtless Pete standing on the other side, an innocent smile on his face.

"Wow... That worked way better than I thought it would." I said laughing as I walked through the door way.

"Very funny." He replied, taking the shirt that I was holding out for him. It was black and said American Nightmare across the chest.

"Now lets go!" I said, pulling him out the door as soon as he got the shirt over his head. I tossed him the keys. "I hate driving in the rain."

Pete nodded and we ran out to the car. "How's Panera sound?" He asked, backing out of my driveway.

"Sounds like the place I would have taken us too if I was driving." I said, smiling over at him as I put in my Arma Angelus cd; Where Sleeplessness Is Rest From Nightmares.

I watched as a smile crept across Pete's as An Anthem For Those Without Breath And Heart started playing. "I havent listened to this in ever!" Pete told me, turning the volume up a little.

"Breathe their control. Breathe their control!!" Pete and I said/screamed along with the music. I started laughing when the song finished.

"What??" Pete asked, turning the volume back down.

"Listening to this makes me picture you in boys clothes..." I told him, laughing some more.

"I dont get it..."

"You looked like such a dork in those stupid baggy jeans and wife beaters." I said, biting my lip to keep from laughing again. He didnt say anything for a minute.

"Yeah... I did look pretty fucking stupid, didnt I?" Pete asked. I nodded. "But I look good now, right?"

"You do indeed Peterpan." I sighed. "You've grown up."

"Only physically..." He said, turning the music back up and screaming/singing along.

"I pray for a heart that will save my own..." I mouthed the words to myself, watching Pete out of the corner of my eye.

Just as the song finished, we pulled into the Panera parking lot. The rain had now slowed down to a light drizzle and we walked inside.

"Lets get ice cream at Homer's when we're done!" I said, jumping up and down like a little kid. Pete laughed. "I havent been there in... well... Since I left."

"Yeah..." He said as we got in line to order. "Since you left..."


	8. Chapter 8: The Attention and The Bullets

"I'm back. And its done. So lets forget about it. For real Pete, I know I fucked up..." I said quietly as we waited in line. He nodded. "We can talk about it later or something. Right now I just want to have fun, ok?"

"I know... sorry." He replied, smiling a little and putting his arm around my waist. We were next.

"Promise me one thing though...?"

"Anything."

"No more fake smiles. I can tell." I told him, a smile on my face. He smiled back, a real smile.

"What can I get for you two?" The girl behind the counter asked in a dull tone, not even looking up. Pete nudged me in front of him.

"I dont know what I want yet." He whispered.

"In that case... Can I get a green tea and a--"

"Holy shit! You're Pete Wentz!" The girl cried out.

"Hi. Yeah. I am." Pete said in a friendly tone.

"Oh my god! I love you!" The cashier said.

"Um thanks." Pete said. I glanced behind us. There was a pretty long line of people and some of them didnt look happy.

"Hey guys, do you think you could finish this fan moment later. There's a lot of people behind us." I offered. The girl behind the register gave me a death glare. "Orrrrrr maybe not." I turned to the people behind us. "Sorry."

"Oh my god! Can I have your autograph!?!" The girl asked Pete.

"Uh.. Um..." He looked at me.

"Do whatever." I told him.

"Sure." Pete said to the girl, still in a friendly tone. Thank god that kid had patience. "Lets just be kinda quick. There's lots of hungry people behind me."

The girl quickly pulled out some paper and a pen and handed them to Pete.

"What's your name?"

"Ashley."

Pete quickly scribbled her name down and then signed his name. "There ya go." He said, handing it back. "Now... Do you think we could get a green tea for the girl and a chai tea for me? And um... Kels what do you want to eat?"

"Uh, I'll just have that fruit cup thing..." I said, looking up at the menu. I looked back down at Ashley. "I'm not too hungry anymore."

"Ok. A fruit cup thing and a uh... and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Pete told Ashley. He looked at me with a cute little smile on his face.

"What a dork." I said, shaking my head and laughing.

"That'll be $14.35..." Ashley said, obviously not happy that she wasnt getting attention anymore. Before I could even get money out of my pocket, Pete handed her a 20.

"You're not paying... Did you forget?"

"I must have..." I said, slipping five dollars into his pocket.

"Don't do that!" He fake yelled at me, pulling the money out of his pocket and stuffing it into my own.

"Why?" I asked laughing as the people gave us odd looks.

"You make me feel even more like a prostitute." He said putting his hands on his hips.

I couldn't take it. I doubled over with laughter. He lifted me up and held me so I wouldn't fall over.

"How do you not find yourself funny?" I asked as the laughter subsided.

"I dunno. I find my words way too cliche." He told me with a nervous shrug.

"Jokes and funny shit cannot be cliche." I told him, my hands on his hips.

"OH! But they can." He told me.

"Here is your food ." Ashley told us a few minutes later. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Um...do you think since we hit it off so well, I could like, have your phone number?" She said twirling her hair and blowing a bubble with her gum.

I don't know why, but it made me laugh harder than Pete being a prostitute. Pete's face showed nothing but pity for her.

"Sorry...I'm kind of in a relationship." He told her with a smile he should have patented and sold in bottles so that all men could make the girl of their dreams swoon.

"She will never know. I can be a side project." She said with an innocent face. I laughed even harder at that point. I was crying by now.

"Um, you see. I'm not one for cheaters. And, she would know because she is the girl laughing at you from the floor. Sorry." Pete took our tray of food, and my hand and pulled me along to a little booth in the corner.

"Sorry..." I said trying to contain my laughter. "It was just so freaking funny!" I said with a huge smile.

"Glad that my obsessive fans can make you laugh."

"They make me laugh and cry, at the same time. How the hell can you deal with them on a daily basis?" I asked him.

"I don't know. It's almost really easy. You just play the smile, sign their stuff and talk to the ones you know are really in it for the music." He said, stuffing the sandwich into his mouth.

"You... disgust me, greatly." I said taking a strawberry from the fruit cup and putting it in my mouth. I was almost afraid to eat it, Ashley probably poisoned it wanting my Pete for herself. I guess he saw me almost stop chewing. We are always on the same wave-length.

"She didn't poison it. She didn't have a clue we were even semi-'together' until after I had the tray, remember?" He asked with his mouth full. I just shook my head, muttering something about Pete being completely disgusting.


End file.
